Blood Bender Bully
by Loizeaux
Summary: A First Person View of Korra in a AU, where she is a Nonbender, constantly harassed by a bloodbender, until something happens that stops it all.


I go to Republic High School for Benders and Nonbenders. Sounds pretty typical, doesn't it? Yea. I'm a Nonbender, so that has all the advantages in the world, especially with defense. You see, every day I am bullied by this one guy, Miko. He is flanked by Hank and followed by Hallow. Together, they're not a fair group. Miko is a blood bender, Hank an earth bender, and Hallow a fire bender. Just about every day, either before or after school, They harass me. They've taken my lunch money, ripped my homework, framed me, and a few more I wouldn't care to mention.

In my classes, I get A's and B's, which, considering most people, is pretty smart. Unfortunately I have a couple classes involving Miko specifically. On multiple occasions he has bended me to do something embarrassing, or mess up what I attempt to do in class. He never gets caught, so thanks to him, a couple teachers think I have 'brain damage'. Hmph, quite the opposite, really, because I would be even better if people left me alone. Sadly, I don't get what I want very often, being peace and quiet.

One day, however, I was changed in a weird way. It was a Tuesday morning, and I was headed to my History class, which was upstairs a couple flights of cold, stone steps. I was ascending the stairs, but I wasn't paying attention, and ran into someone.

"Well, look who it is!"

Great.

"Did you want to get today over with? Or were you looking to disrespect me?"

Sighing, I looked Miko straight in the eye, and said, in an as stern a voice as possible, "I'm not looking to do either. I'm tired of your nonsense."

Laughing, he gleefully nudged Hallow. "Aw, look at little oh-so-scary! You think you can beat us? Ha!"

Squaring my shoulders, I stood up even more, attempting to look as tall as possible, which was pretty hard, considering I'm standing on the second step down, and he's standing on the top, allowing him to loom over me. Seeing this movement, he dropped his smile.

"Anyways. You got my money?"

"No. Besides, I'm not paying you today."

Sneering, Hallow flicked his wrist, and my arm went against its will, the wrist bending inwards, not stopping, slowly creating antagonizing pain.

"Would you like to change your mind, prick? I won't ask again."

"No. You'll get yourself in trouble," I said as my arm began to twist in ways it shouldn't, a single tear forcefully forming its way in the corner of my eye.

"I doubt that." With that, he stomped the ground, and moved his hands into a sort of dance. I began to rise into the air. It hurts, being lifted by your blood. Advice: don't mess with a bloodbender. Luckily I didn't cry out, as much as it hurt.

"One last chance," Miko glared, hands in the air like a puppeteer.

"Go fuck yourself," I managed to gasp out, and Miko growls.

He pushed out with a flick of his hands and sends me flying down the stairs, catching my leg on one of the steps, tumbling me head-over-heels and need with smashing my head into the wall, dropping my limp body with a sickening thud. Everything was blurry, and I couldn't make out anything, just highly vague figures. But, there was a voice. A voice of authority, a feminine voice so full of masculine authority. It sounded so strong and wonderful to my ears. I couldn't make out what was said, but I heard shouting. My head slowly grew warm and wet, resting on the cold stone floor, my limbs askew. Then I heard a bang, a crash, a call. A figure came down to my ragdoll body laying on the floor, blood coating my head, dripping onto the floor.

The figure called out to someone, and lifted my head up, wrapping it tightly. They then proceeded to put my body in the recovery position. Their voice, so, beautiful... My eyes slowly closed, the blood from my head everywhere I could see. The warmth engulfs me.

I wake up in a bed, my head, right leg, and left arm in a cast, and an IV in my arm. I felt the effects of some prescribed drugs. My eyes wouldn't obey me, and they were wandering around the room, shifting in and out of focus, my eyelids heavy. On the side of my view, I could see a person sitting in a chair. I managed to tilt my head in their direction, and I saw a beautiful woman who's raven black hair flowed down, over her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing lightly, body tilted forward. The only makeup she had donned was a bit of eye shadow, and a deep, crimson shade of lipstick.

"Uugh..." I groaned, feeling the full weight of soreness upon myself. Her eyes fluttered open, and met mine own eyes struggling to focus. In the space of a couple secounds, she is by the bedside, gripping my hand.

"Are you ok?" The concern and beauty in her voice makes what part of me left melt in sheer exhilaration and joy. "My name is Asami. I'm a transfer student. I saw those guys bullying you, and I saw the guy bloodbend you, throwing you down the stairs. I got really scared for you, so stopped him."

"Thank you," I reply weakly with a smile, "Asami, for stopping them."

Asami blushed, smiling shyly. "I don't know who else was going to save you, so I had to step in."

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you choose to save me?"

She looked down. "I thought you were helpless, and you look really cute, so..."

"Oh! Uhm. I'm sorry. I'm Korra. Thanks for saving me."

"I'm happy to be the knight in shining armour," Asami winked. "Can you um, bend?"

At that, I looked down, the smile gone, replaced by a bit of sadness. "No. Those guys only ever pick on the defenseless."

Asami gave a sad smile. "Don't they all?" She then proceeded to kiss my hand with her surprisingly soft lips, making me blush very hard.

"Are you hitting on me?"

Asami smiled, seductively holding my gaze."Maybe..."

"I think I'll keep you around me," I said with a smile.

"And I'll make sure you stay out of trouble."

Smiling, Asami kissed my hand again, and then my cheek.

Guess I'm not so defenseless now.


End file.
